


those summer nights

by badappple



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 Fics [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple
Summary: Inaba truly has a lot more than meets the eye, a sleepy, unassuming town coming to life so suddenly. Quite similar to the black-haired fool who hails from it, whom Akechi loves so much.[Akira's hometown is a better vacation spot than Akechi initially thought.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	those summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShuAke Week 2020, Day Four: Festival, Vacation and Seasons

“Akechi, if you don’t finish getting dressed, we’re going to be late.” Akira called out through their room divider. Akechi certainly is lucky that the famous Amagi Inn was able to give them two separate rooms, or else Akira would’ve just tossed the yukata onto Goro so they could hurry up and leave. 

“Late for what, exactly? We’re not going to miss the entire festival.” Akira could hear the eye roll in Akechi’s words. 

“Miss the fireworks, obviously.” Akira slumped over onto the tatami mats, having long since put on his yukata and was now just waiting for Akechi to hurry up and finish. “How long does it take to put one on?” 

“I, unlike you, care about looking good. If you’re so impatient, go without me,” Akechi fired back, scowling as he fiddled with his hair. 

“Look, I didn’t drag my ass all the way back to Inaba just to go alone. We’re just running out of time.” The black-haired boy grumbled, sighing. “They’re going to be out of all the good food…”

“Cry me a river. I’m almost done, and your complaining isn’t making me go any faster.” 

“Yeah, whatever…” Akira muttered, staring up at the ceiling and putting his glasses on. “You said you were almost done a while ago. 

“The more you complain, the slower I’ll go.” 

That shut Akira up, much to Akechi's satisfaction and Akira's own chagrin.

After what seemed like years to Akira, Akechi finally stepped out into Akira’s part of their suite. His yukata was a dark indigo, a color deep enough to remind Akira of the Black Mask himself. Akechi’s shaggy brown hair was tied into a small ponytail at the back of his head.

And seeing how beautiful he looked, Akira instantly forgot any remarks he was going to make about how long it took for Akechi to get ready. “You. Um, look nice.” 

Akechi’s lips quirked up, looking smug. “Cat got your tongue, Kurusu?” 

Akira felt his face heating up. Suddenly, his own red and floral-patterned yukata felt far too hot for him. “Enough out of you. Let’s go.” 

He grabbed Akechi’s hand and essentially dragged him out of their shared room, almost tripping on his geta as he hobbled towards the exit. 

The brunet waved goodbye to the Inn’s dark-haired manager before Akira dragged him out the door. 

Inaba was a beautiful place at sunset, Akechi pointedly realized as he looked up at the sky. He’s heard bits and pieces of information about the town from both Akira and the murder case from a few years back, yet the sleepy little town’s beauty was more than he expected. 

The sun was already setting- he really had taken a while to get ready. Maybe Akechi feels a bit guilty for that. Just a bit. 

He felt Akira grabbing onto his arm, snapping him from his thoughts. Akechi scowled, looking over to his boyfriend.  “Are you truly this awful at walking in these? Didn't you attend this festival every year when you lived here?” 

“Hey, I’m out of practice,” Akira murmured, letting go of Akechi’s arm and taking a few shuffling steps forward. “It’s been a while since I’ve worn these.” 

“What a surprise, the ever-nimble and illustrious Joker himself can’t walk in geta.” Akechi chided, earning a narrowed-eyed look of irritation from Akira. 

“Shut up.” He playfully punched Akechi’s arm in mock anger. Akechi laughed before taking Akira’s hand in his own. 

“All joking aside, if you need to hold onto me, I really don’t mind. I trust you’re okay with this?” 

“You’re such a sap.”

“Forget I asked, then.” Akechi huffed and began walking towards the festival, prompting Akira to run after him, barely avoiding falling over. In the back of his mind, he wonders why Akira is still wearing his glasses. He doesn’t mention it. 

“Akechi, wait-” he whined, grabbing onto Goro’s arm again and holding onto it for dear life. “I’m going to fall if I’m not holding on to something.” 

“I already told you it was okay, before you made a joke of my offer. I expect an apology.” He doesn’t, but the look on Akira’s face is so worth it. 

“My apologies, your highness. I’ll never insult your kindness again.” Akira batted his eyelashes at Akechi, looking innocuous. 

“Laying it on a little thick there, aren’t we?” Akechi scoffed, but still didn’t shake Akira’s arm off.

“I thought it was a good apology,” Akira jested, nudging Akechi. 

“You’re insufferable. Let’s go.” The brunet began walking, dragging Akira along with him. 

* * *

The end of summer festival, it turns out, was a lot livelier than Akechi would’ve thought. The typically empty and gloomy Tatsuhime Shrine was glowing with warmth and camaraderie. Mobile stalls are lined up on the stone path. It’s crowded with more people than Akechi has seen anywhere else in Inaba- he didn’t even know that this many people lived here. 

Inaba truly has a lot more than meets the eye, a sleepy, unassuming town coming to life so suddenly. Quite similar to the black-haired fool who hails from it. 

Something akin to nostalgia tugged at his heart as the warm glow of the lanterns enveloped both him and Akira. 

“I know it’s a little small, but it’s the best we have. Sorry if it’s not what you were expecting…” Akira gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I wanted to take you somewhere nice to remember this summer by.” 

Akechi thought he was being absolutely absurd. The festival was absolutely beautiful to him. “...I love it, Kurusu.” He breathed out, coming out a lot more raw than he expected. He was truly in awe of the town’s small festival. 

“You do?” The confusion was palpable in Akira’s face, but he cleared his throat and quickly recovered. “I’m glad. This is the last night it’s up, so we should enjoy it while we can.” 

Akechi nods. “Shall we? I doubt we’ll enjoy this festival much if we just stand at the entrance.” 

“I still can’t walk very well in these, so you’ll have to lead the way,” Akira sheepishly admits. 

“Ah. Lucky me.” Akechi’s voice was a drawl, but he said nothing more as he headed into the festival itself, arm and arm with Akira. 

If anyone asked Goro, he wouldn't be able to explain it. But right now, in this moment, he feels so perfectly complete. In this place, with Akira by his side. Something is telling him that this is how things are supposed to me. 

After a bit of time spent merely looking around, Akira dragged Akechi over to an old-looking fox. “Okay, Akechi, this is the shrine fox. He’s a friend of mine. Shrine fox, this is Akechi. He granted a wish of mine a while back.” 

Blinking in bewilderment, Akechi looked back over to his boyfriend. “This is a fox, Kurusu. You’re friends with a—“ 

Akira had already knelt down to the fox’s level and started petting it, earning a small yip from it in return. “I missed you, you know. You’re the only part about this town that I like.” He murmured, giggling once the fox nuzzled up to his face. 

Akechi’s gaze never left Akira, looking at Akira with pure affection. Akira looked so…happy, right now. Akechi could probably count the number of times he’s seen Akira smiling this genuinely on his fingers.  Akira, he realizes, is truly beautiful when he’s smiling like that. 

He felt a smile creep up on his own face as well. He couldn’t help it. Goro wants Akira to always be smiling like this. 

“Stop— that tickles!” Akira’s laugh cut through Akechi’s stupor, but his smile didn’t leave his face. “Akechi, come say hi.” 

At Akira’s request, Akechi knelt down beside Akira and tentatively held his hand out to the fox, who quickly started nuzzling against it. 

“I think it likes you,” the black-haired boy hummed, moving closer to the brunet. 

“...You think so..?” He hates the way he sounded so vulnerable when he said that. He doesn’t know why this animal ‘likes him’ and he certainly doesn’t know why it makes him so happy to be hearing that.

“‘Course I do. You think it can tell that we’re…” Akira trailed off, glancing down at the ground. Akira could see his cheeks flushed pink out of the corner of his eye. “...well, uh.. together?” 

“Are you embarrassed in front of your fox friend that we’re dating?” Akechi narrowed his eyes in confusion at the unorthodox reaction. 

“No—” Akira added quickly, to hopefully dispel that thought from Akechi’s mind as soon as he could. “I’ve just- this is the first time I think I’ve said it out loud to someone other than us. That I’m really with you, like that.”  He gave a bashful chuckle. “It’s nice.” 

And Akechi doesn’t think he can love Akira any more in this moment if he tried. “I think it’s nice as well.” For once, the pleasant tone he used wasn’t forced or fake. “I’m quite glad that you brought me here. I appreciate it.” 

“So Inaba isn’t as bad of a vacation spot as you thought before? Are you actually admitting you’re wrong right now?” That small glimpse of tenderness from Akira was replaced with his typical cheeky routine. Not that Akechi was complaining. 

He still scoffed in reply, though. “It’s a fine spot, I suppose. It’s much different than Tokyo. To be honest, I’m a bit surprised you didn’t bring your merry band of thieving idiots along with you.” 

“You thought I was going to take my friends along on a romantic trip with my boyfriend?” 

Akechi paused, pressing his lips together in a thin line. “Oh,  _ sorry. _ I guess I did.” He drawled, hoping to hide the embarrassment he was feeling from both his own assumption and actually being called someone’s boyfriend. He hopes he’s not blushing as hard as he thinks he is right now. 

Akira fortunately- or unfortunately, for Goro- was able to notice just how much Akechi was blushing. “You’re adorable.” 

“Be quiet.” He felt his cheeks getting redder. 

Thankfully, Akira’s focus shifted back to petting the fox. He looked at it with what Akechi could only describe as sheer gratitude. “Thank you,” he murmured under his breath, barely audible. 

The fox gave another  _ yip _ before trotting away. Akira stood up once it did. “We should go get something to eat.” 

The shift was so odd, Akechi felt himself getting whiplash. “Are you okay? You seem off.” 

Akira actually looked confused, much to Akechi’s own confusion. “Yeah. I’m fine. How about you?” He blinked behind his glasses, tilting his head. 

“As good as I can be, I suppose. What was that about food?” 

All traces of confusion from Akira’s face were gone. His expression lit up, back to how happy it was before. “Right. There’s a shaved ice booth, if you want to go there.” 

“Do you still need me to walk you there?” Akechi asked innocuously, causing Akira to groan. 

“Don’t say it like that. I’m just bad at walking in these.” Akira crosses his arms, barely standing upright. 

“Then you can walk there yourself. If you’re so confident in your abilities, that is.” 

What a smug bastard. He just wants to see Akira fall over in these, doesn’t he. Well, Akira is  _ not _ going to give him the satisfaction. 

“Fine,” Akira huffs, taking a shaky and unsure step forward. “I’ll be right back.” 

His steps in the geta were more akin to a toddler hobbling around than anything else. It took everything Akechi had not to burst out laughing. 

Akira had almost tripped a few times on his way over there, but eventually made it over to the booth in one piece. He turned back to Akechi with a smug expression, before turning back to the worker at the booth. He held up two fingers at the woman working at it. He was still smiling.

The woman looked at him in shock before she glowered at him, something akin to recognition in her eyes. 

_ Oh.  _

Akira’s expression fell. She knows. It was pretty stupid of him to think that a mere pair of glasses would hide his identity as the notorious criminal trashing the reputation of Inaba, or however the people here wanted to think of it.

“ _ Here _ .” The women might as well have just spat at him. She shoved the shaved ice into his hands and turned around. 

Dread and rejection pooled in his stomach as he hobble-walked back over to Goro. He did think everyone would be over this by now, but that must’ve been too naïve to think. 

“Took you long enough-“ Akechi stopped with his chiding once he saw the crestfallen expression on Akira’s face. “Is something the matter?” 

“She recognized me.” Akira’s voice was meek as he spoke. He handed Akechi his shaved ice, using his now-free hand to tug at his hair. A nervous habit he never seemed to be able to shake. “...I think everyone here still hates me.” 

“...I see.” While Akechi was aware that Akira was somewhat of a pariah back in Inaba due to his record, he thought that all would’ve long since passed. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“Like what? Sorry, but I’m not letting you kill her because she was mean to me.” 

Akechi rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. Even though it still would be a very valid reason for me to do that-“ 

“No, it wouldn’t.” Akira gives an exasperated exhale. “I think my parents are going to find out I’m here. I think she’s going to tell them.” 

“Kurusu, you haven’t told your parents that you’re here?” Akechi’s brows furrow in bewilderment. 

“Huh? No, of course not.” Akira shook his head. “My parents hate me. I don’t want them to know I’m here. They don’t exactly want me back in Inaba after ‘I ruined our whole family’s reputation for good, or whatever.’ I don’t want them to mess with our vacation.” 

Akechi’s never heard Akira sound this bitter before. It doesn’t fit him in the slightest. 

“Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear me talk about my shitty sob stories right now.” Akira yawns, putting a smile back on his face. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s enjoy this.” 

Akechi fought back the urge to roll his eyes again. “Don’t give me that bullshit. It matters.” He snaps, before his tone shifts into something more gentle. “I’m… sorry people still think those things about you. It isn’t fair.” 

The shock on Akira’s face makes Akechi’s heart genuinely hurt. Has he seriously never been told that his issues matter before? 

“Uhm. Thanks for saying that.” Akira mutters, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze stays glued to the floor. “Is it okay if we.. go?” Akechi has never heard him sound this meek before. “I know you’re having a good time, so it’s okay if we stay.” 

Kurusu’s savior complex will be the fucking death of him. 

“We can go. I don’t mind. Don’t you dare try and make yourself stay just to ‘make me happy’ or whatever shit you come up with.” Akechi’s tone was scathingly harsh, but he knows Akira needs it. He just wants Akira to care about himself for once in his life. 

For some reason, Akira’s face lights up again. “Hey, I know a place where we can watch the fireworks. Can I take you there?” 

Surprised by the sudden shift within Akira, Akechi dumbly nodded. “Sure, if you’d like. But I’m not sure how we’re going to get there if I don’t know where it is, since you still can’t walk.” 

“I’m just going to take them off.” Akira grinned, taking the geta off one at a time and sighing in relief. “Finally.” 

“Your socks are going to get  _ disgusting. _ ” 

“At least I’ll be able to walk. Come on, we should hurry before they start.” 

“What do we do with the shaved ice, though? I’m not going to eat it out of hatred.” 

Akira shrugged, before tossing it onto the ground, Akechi soon following suit and doing it with a cold expression. “Screw ‘em. Let’s go.” Akira grinned.

Akira took Akechi’s hand, leading the way despite the brunet’s many protests for Akira to put his damn shoes back on. 

After dragging Akechi all the way over to a small clearing in some bushes on the edge of a hill, Akira took a seat in the grass. “We’re here.” 

“This is your spot?” Akechi inquired, yet still sat beside Akira. 

“Mhm. I’d always used to come here and watch the fireworks. The view’s really nice.” 

“Aren’t your parents going to find us here if you always used to go here?” 

Akira shook his head. “Nope. They don’t know about it. I’ve never shown this to anyone before. You’re the first person I’ve ever taken here.” 

Akechi doesn’t know why hearing those words make him feel so warm inside, but they do. Something that seems so small is making him feel so honored. He’s the only person who’s ever been here besides Akira. 

“Thank you.” Akechi says quietly, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad that you’re the first person I’ve ever taken here. If anyone, I want it to be you.” Akira beams at Akechi like he’s the only person in the world. 

Akira is so sappy. Akechi loves that about him so much. 

But something is still messing with Goro. 

“Kurusu-“ No, that isn’t right. “...Akira.” He reaches out and slowly removes Akira’s glasses from his face. “I know why you wore these tonight. And I’m sorry they still treated you like that.” He can feel Akira tensing up beside him. 

There’s a blush creeping up Goro’s neck. Akira truly looks so much better without them on, those gray eyes and long eyelashes capturing everything that makes Akira so amazing. “...I just wanted to say that you look quite nice when you’re showing your eyes.” 

Blinking away his initial surprise and untensing, Akira grinned in that cheeky way Akechi pretends to hate so much. “Compliments aren’t your strong suit.” He teased, before his smile melted into something much more genuine. “But seriously, I appreciate it.” 

“There’s one more thing I need to ask you about, however.” As he began, he saw Akira’s expression drop back into neutrality. “When you spoke to the fox, you mentioned a wish that it granted for you. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about it. Could you tell me what your wish was, exactly?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Akira raises an eyebrow, chuckling. “My wish was to see you again. And lucky for me, it came true.” 

Akechi has nothing to say after that, except a quiet _'_ __oh_ ’.  _ Perhaps he should’ve seen that coming, but it doesn’t make it feel any less surprising. “You shouldn’t have wasted your wish on me. You’re foolish.” 

“Hey.” Akira places a hand on the brunet’s shoulder. His voice was firm. “Don’t act like that. You know how much you mean to me.” 

It’s Goro’s turn to be stunned. He smiles in a way that Akira rarely sees. “God, you’re such an idiot.” He says it with such endearment that Akira can’t even come up with a witty remark in return. 

He merely places his fingers under Akechi’s chin, tilts the boy’s head up, and presses his lips to Goro’s own. 

Time seems to stop. Nothing else in the world matters to them other than each other. It’s gentle, perfect. Akechi’s eyes are still closed after they part. 

“...I love you, Goro.” 

“Akira..” Akechi begins, opening his eyes and taking Akira’s hand. He hesitates. Akira understands why. “...I love you too.” 

Both of their gazes turn towards the sky as the first of the fireworks shoot up into the vast expanse of night. 

“Took them long enough to start.” Akechi remarks as his grip on Akira’s hand tightens. “They’re still quite beautiful, however.” He muses with a hum, leaning his head on Akira’s shoulder. 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Ugh, how did I know you were going to say that?” 

“It’s true.” Akira snickers, and Akechi can’t help but laugh himself. 

“You look quite beautiful in your yukata tonight. I haven’t had the chance to tell you.” Akechi hummed, moving closer to Akira. 

“I was worried it looked too tacky, actually.”

“It looks very nice on you. I’m almost a bit jealous.” 

Akira chuckled again. His laughter is so damn contagious, Akechi finds himself laughing in a way that he hasn’t laughed like in years. 

“I’m glad we’re here. Even if you are an idiot.” Akechi hummed, moving closer to Akira’s warmth. 

“Yeah. I’m glad too. I really missed you.” 

“You don’t need to miss me. I’m back now. And I promise, I don’t intend on going anywhere.” 

Looking back up at the sky ablaze with color, Akechi realizes. There is nobody else on earth Akechi could ever love more than Akira. Akechi Goro loves this cheesy, dorky, frizzy-haired idiot more than anything in the world. 

Kurusu Akira is so warm, so loving in a way that at least for tonight, Akechi Goro thinks he finally deserves. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the least angsty thing ive written in so long... i recently reached this part in p4g and felt like writing about it once i saw the prompt
> 
> twitter is @badappplle . warning for potential 18+ content


End file.
